Someone Like You
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: One wish changed it all. It would change everything that was, and everything that was too come.


_**Someone Like You**_

_**Summary: One wish changed it all. It would change everything that was, and everything that was too come. **_

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Book:Movie: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairings: …..here are the two options:**_

_**Kagome with Severus Snape with One-sided Lily-Snape while Lily is with James**_

_**Kagome paired with James, and Severus with Lily.**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Severus Snape watched as Harry left, after giving him one last glance. Harry had his memories now; he understood what he was doing all along. What he had been fighting to atone for.

Harry also knew what he should do to end the war, at least Severus hoped so.

Taking a slow breath he closed his eyes, he hoped everything he did worked in young Harry's favor, "I hope you forgive me now Lily." He whispered this into the darkness, as his wound continued to bleed. Severus couldn't help think this was his punishment for the choices he made.

Sometimes he _wish _thought…..

_**He wished.**_

"I wish I could change things….I wish I could take that moment back that separated us." Severus Snape whispered this into the darkness as the last of his life was slipping away, but it seemed he wasn't going to rest because a voice called out to him just as he blacked out.

'_Your wish shall be granted….just watch out for the changes you make…Everything is in your hands now.'_

_0-0-0-0-0_

Kagome gasped as she woke up, she wasn't to wake up for awhile….or so she thought. Frowning she looked around to try to figure out where she was.

She was in some kind of tome, she was laying on a flat rock like platform and a thin piece of see-through silk laid on her. She was wearing her miko garb still that she wore in the last battle.

'_Kagome….my daughter.' _

Kagome snapper her head around to see a ghostly figure, she gasped and got to her feet and into a kneeling position, "Midoriko-Dono!"

'_Stand child….there is one more thing I need for you to do._' Midoriko paused, a small smile gracing her ghostly features_, 'I know you were to sleep till the end of time…but a wish I want to grant a wish to a deserving man….for that I need your help'_

Kagome blinked as she slowly got up, "I thought I was going through punishment for breaking the jewel?"

'_If you do this favor for me…punishment is done…..'_ the older woman paused here eyes boring into Kagome's_, 'but…..with this favor I ask you….you have cretin instructions to follow. If you don't….your life will be forfeited Do you except?'_

Kagome took a deep breath, "I-I understand and except." How could she not except, either this or go back into her eternal slumber.

'You will be sent to the past, going to a school for Witches and Wizards. You will be a transfer student in your sixth year. There you will be placed into Gryffindor and get close to a Lily Evens. You are to make sure she doesn't interfere with a prank gone wrong….can you do that?' Midoriko asked, her face hard as she looked down at the girl who used to protect the Shikon no Tama.

"Hai….I understand….after I do that…what am I to do?" Kagome questioned, she wanted to know what she was able to do, and what she wasn't.

Midoriko smiled_, 'You live life…live it how you wanted…but you can't speak of the your past…You will only be known as Kagome Peverell. Nothing more. A Pureblood who's family died in an attack by Voldemort for not joining him. I will make sure you have some information placed in your memories…after that you are on your own….you can live life as you want it…but make sure that one thing doesn't happen.'_

Kagome nodded, "I understand…."She paused, "And thank You.

The older woman nodded, _'You deserve a second chance at life….go live it.'_

As she said this a light surrounded Kagome and the next she knew was nothing.

* * *

_**Yuki note: How does everyone like it? I know…another new HP/IY fanfic…. I just couldn't help it! I am listenting to music and I am getting A LOT of new ideas! TAT**_

_**I still hoped everyone liked this chapter!**_

_**Tell me what you think of it…that and what you want the final pairing to be!**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
